leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Viktor
|ip = 6300|RP = 975}} Abilities , which permanently occupies one of his item slots. For 1000 gold, Viktor can upgrade his Hex Core to increase its stats and grant him one Evolution point, which he can use to augment one of his basic abilities. Once he augments all of his basic abilities, Viktor will automatically augment his ultimate ability, . * : Grants Viktor +3 ability power per level. * : Grants +4 ability power per level, +20 ability power, 150 mana and 1 Evolution Point. * : Grants +5 ability power per level, +40 ability power, 300 mana and 1 Evolution Point. * : Grants Viktor +6 ability power per level, +60 ability power, 500 mana and 1 Evolution Point. }} | g, each of Viktor's upgrades will be at least 100% gold efficient at level 8. Factoring the 3 ability power per level that he gains for free, the item is gold efficient at level 2. * At level 18, The Perfect Hex Core grants a total of 168 ability power. Including the 500 mana, the item is worth 4654 gold (not including any passives). |video= }}}} Viktor blasts a target enemy unit, dealing magic damage. Additionally, Viktor instantly receives both a damage-absorbing shield for seconds and the Discharge buff. |description2 = Discharge: Viktor's next basic attack within seconds converts to magic damage, dealing (15 | | }} at each level) magic damage. |description3 = :}} Viktor instantly gains 30% movement speed for seconds after using Siphon Power. |leveling = |range = 600 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | 2000 |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = single target |onhiteffects = The enhanced attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. **The enhanced attack does not utilize a projectile, and will bypass and . **The enhanced attack 's damage have two components. Critical strike and life steal only interact with the basic attack damage component. **The bonus damage will not trigger on structures. **If the enhanced attack applies the Spellblade effect of , or , the proc is converted into magic damage as the base attack is. |spellshield = Will block the damage, but will not cancel the shield nor the auto attack and movement speed buffs. |additional = |video = Viktor QVideo }}}} Viktor deploys a gravitational imprisonment device at a target location, which arms after a brief delay. For 4 seconds, the trap slows all enemies that pass through its field, even briefly slowing those who leave it. |description2 = Whilst under the trap's effects, enemies will generate a stack every seconds; at 3 stacks, enemies will become stunned for seconds. |description3 = :}} Units stunned by Gravity Field are dragged into the center. |leveling = |range = 700 |cooldown = |cost = 65 |costtype = mana }} | seconds after leaving the marked area. * Gravity Field will remain active if Viktor dies. * Gravity Field's animation can be seen by both teams through Fog of War. * Despite the animation for the Gravity Field appearing to knock enemies up, the pull is not coded as Airborne. |video = Viktor WVideo }}}} Viktor uses his synthetic arm to fire an energy beam down a chosen 500-unit long path, dealing magic damage to every enemy it hits. The arm can fire in any direction from any point within range, and does not interrupt Viktor's previous command. |description2 = :}} An explosion follows Death Ray's wake, dealing additional damage. Enemies already hit by Death Ray will take 40% damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 525 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Viktor conjures an arcane singularity at a target location, dealing magic damage to every enemy it hits and interrupting channeled abilities. The singularity remains active for 7 seconds afterwards, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies every seconds.}} |description2 = Viktor directs the singularity toward the mouse cursor. Once the singularity damages an enemy champion, it will automatically follow them until the enemy champion dies or escapes it. The singularity moves faster depending on its proximity to Viktor, but will always move at maximum speed when moving towards him.}} |description3 = :}} Chaos Storm moves 20% faster. |leveling = Magic Damage}} |range = 700 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} | seconds. * Including the initial damage (Both the base damage and a tick of the persistent damage), Chaos Storm deals 14 instance of damage. ** will apply a 15% slow on each instance of damage dealt. * Chaos Storm can be controlled by Alt + Right-Click or by pressing the R button (default hotkeys). It can be commanded to move toward locations or enemy champions (it will continue to follow the chosen enemy champion unless commanded otherwise). * If Viktor is affected by hard-CC he cannot issue new commands to the singularity. * If the champion the storm is currently following enters stealth, the singularity will continue to follow them, effectively giving away their position. * The singularity grants sight around its position for the full duration. * Chaos Storm remains active and continues to deal damage if Viktor dies. ** When Viktor dies, the singularity immediately stops moving and cannot be subsequently redirected. |video=Viktor RVideo }}}} References cs:Viktor de:Viktor es:Viktor fr:Viktor pl:Viktor pt-br:Viktor ru:Viktor zh:维克托 Category:2011 release Category:Released champion Category:Season Two release Category:Mage champion Category:Slow champion Category:Stun champion Category:Haste champion Category:Shield champion Category:Ranged champion Category:Pull champion